


Life debt

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Life Debt, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Relationships: Branch & Delta dawn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	Life debt

Delta Dawn stood frozen in place as the flood raced towards her. She held Clampers in her arm's as her hind flank roared in pain. She wasn't gonna be able to outrun the crashing water as it rushed to her. Clampers cried out in fear as she had raced to her aunt. 

"Clampers no! Get back up there now!" Delta begged her niece to return to the top of the ditch. 

Delta cried at the though of her niece drowning along side her. Even if Clampers listen to her she wouldn't make ut without being swept away. She had fallen down here and now had a bad leg. The dam near here was giving out and she was helping make sure no troll was in the ditch for when it did. It busted all right but with now two trolls in its path. She closed her eyes as she awaited the frigid waters. It felt like a bull hand slammed it's ugly head into her as it carried her. It was all happening to fast and it didn't make sense. She hit something as she then gasped for air. 

"Delta hang on!" Someone screamed of the rushing waters. 

Delta hung onto the fallen tree for life as water roared on by. Branch desperately tried to pull her up by the tree. He held onto one of it's branches only for it to break. He screamed in frustration as he then started to haul the tree up by the base of its roots. His hair whipped to life desperately as strands locked onto the injured troll. Delta had finally caught up with the situation as Branch's hair wrapped around her arm's, back, and torso. She then noticed in horror that when the hair came in contact with water it went limp. Branch howled in frustration as he managed to haul the tree and Mayor up. Delta was still gasping as she hurriedly scan the water for her niece. Tears started to run down her face as she tried to form the word's. Then she saw as a pair of Orange pigtails peered over the water. Then a limb, a shout, and then Clampers broke the surface as she was carried away. Delta screamed as she saw her as Branch wasted no time to fetch her with his hair. Before Delta knew she was hugging her sobbing niece as she cried with her. Branch was in tears too as he watched the two from the distance. 

"Look out!" He quickly forced the family to duck when a vicious splash was heard. 

A rock had hit the tree half that was under the water. This caused the rest of the washed up tree to be carried away. Only it rotated into the water stealing itself a passenger. 

"Branch!" Delta screamed as he was no longer in sight as more trolls came.

Delta in the waiting room. Her leg would get better with rest but she was more worried about Clampers and Branch. Clampers had nearly drowned and she was worried about how this would affect her all her life! She was a trolling! A child! Yet she had been traumatized in such a way! But Branch had it worse they were able to pull him from the waters but... The doctor said Branch had been dragged by the current for almost a 5 miles! He had ran into debris of all kind. He had two broken ribs a dislocated arm and a broken leg. They were worried for possible head injury. 

A life debt takes time to repay....

When they let Delta see them both she felt another wave of water hit her. Unconscious on a hospital bed Branch laid still and pale. Clampers was resting in her arm's not having the energy to stay awake. 

Life debts are sometimes never repaid as they could take lifetimes to be fulfilled.

She stood in the bedroom doorway stunned once more months later. Across from her a few paces was a chair just under the ceiling fan. Staring at her with tears in his eye's and a rope in his hand stood Branch. Like a deer caught in head light's he froze as he met her eye's. Faster than ever she quickly wrapped her arms around him. They both started to tremble as tears began to spill from their eye's. 

She never thought she would fulfill it so soon.


End file.
